


want it all tonight

by haleofStilesheart



Series: Valentine's Day Fic Giveaway (2017) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chocolate Syrup, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Marathon Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day, Versatile Derek Hale, Versatile Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: Derek and Stiles celebrate their first Valentine's Day together with a night of marathon sex. In the morning, they're still not sated.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swanofstorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanofstorie/gifts).



> For the prompt: “You’re so intoxicating… I can’t help myself.” For the Valentine's Day fic giveaway!

“You’re so intoxicating… I can’t help myself.”

Derek rasped the words against the side of Stiles’ neck as he slid his thumbs under the waistband of Stiles’ favorite Batman boxers, tracing the subtle V of his slim hips. Stiles’ skin was warm and smooth, like pale silk in Derek’s hands as he nibbled on a mole-dotted patch of skin below his boyfriend’s left ear.

Derek was still horny, despite the copious, perhaps even excessive, amount of sex they’d had the night before to celebrate their first Valentine’s Day together. They had spent hour after hour locked away in Derek’s bedroom doing absolutely nothing but worshipping each other’s bodies with their hands and mouths and tongues.

They had only taken a few intermittent breaks here and there for the express purpose of rehydrating with the bottled water Derek had stocked up on and hidden in his bedroom. Other times they took short breaks to catch their breaths, with the occasional run to the bathroom to relieve themselves, both too eager to wreck each other all over again to stay idle for very long.

Their night had started off with a low-key dinner at a cozy local diner, caring more about basking in each other’s company than spending a boatload of money on tiny portions in some crowded, fancy restaurant. They claimed a comfy booth in the corner, holding hands as they waited for their meals, barely breaking eye contact to focus on eating. 

After dinner ― burgers and the curliest fries Stiles had ever seen ― they shared a vanilla milkshake and a few chocolate covered strawberries while they played footsie under the table, arguing over who got the cherry from the milkshake. Stiles did, but Derek got the stem, seamlessly tying it in a knot with his tongue, waggling his eyebrows in a mock imitation of Stiles.

Once they finished their meal, Derek insisting on paying the bill like he always did, they left the diner, ready for more dessert. After a tension filled ride back in the Camaro, they returned to the loft where they went straight to Derek’s upstairs bedroom, hidden away from any prying eyes.

Stiles had only taken a moment to appreciate the rose petals scattered across the bedspread, the dark gray comforter covered in a sea of red, deep pink, and white petals. While he did appreciate the gesture, Derek probably spending a pretty penny on all the rose petals, he was much more interested in what was on the bedside nightstand. 

There had been a wide assortment of various sex toys along with a sampling of flavored lubes neatly arranged on Derek’s nightstand, the spread complete with a pair of furry handcuffs, a bottle of chocolate syrup, and a red dildo with a heart-shaped base. It was actually quite impressive.

They had quickly stripped one another naked, covering every inch of each other’s bodies in heated kisses, making absolutely sure that no centimeter of skin was left unkissed or untouched. They carelessly tossed their clothes over their shoulders, not caring one bit where they ended up, just wanting them out of their way, ignoring the loud crash Derek’s jeans made when they knocked over a floor lamp.

At first, the sex had been rather tame, pretty vanilla considering the nightstand of sexual paraphernalia right beside the bed. But they both wanted to make love before they spent the rest of the night just fucking, a distinct difference in their minds. 

Derek had carried Stiles to bed bridal style, twirling him around a few times first just to make him laugh, the mere act of holding Stiles’ in his arms one of the best feelings in the world. He had gently laid Stiles down on top of the covers, rose petals cool against his bare, mole-dotted skin, before crawling on top of him to slowly finger him open with his favorite unscented lube.

Derek had made love to him in missionary, bracing one hand on the bed while he softly held Stiles’ hip with the other, rocking into him with slow, measured thrusts. Stiles had wound his legs around Derek’s waist, arms curled around his neck as he moaned softly, whispering how much he loved him.

After a quick break, Derek sure to spoil Stiles with light kisses and caresses while they came down from their first few orgasms of the night, he crawled down Stiles’ to lap at the sensitive skin of his balls, bypassing his soft cock. One Stiles was hard again, his fingers buried in Derek’s thick black hair as he laved his tongue over the thick vein on the underside of Stiles’ cock, Derek squirted a dollop of strawberry flavored lube into his hand.

He used it to slick the motion of his hand as he jerked Stiles’ shaft, swirling the tip of his tongue around the head of Stiles’ cock in a torturously slow series of small circles. Pumping his hand faster, Derek sucked on the tip of Stiles’ dick, hollowing his cheeks and moaning deeply as Stiles spilled into his mouth, back arching beautifully.

Derek had swallowed down Stiles’ cum without batting an eye, instead making a lewd show of licking his lips, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Climbing back up the bed, he had offered Stiles a taste, capturing his red, bitten raw lips in a deep kiss, dipping his tongue into Stiles’ mouth so that he could taste himself.

Afterward, they had tried out the furry handcuffs at Stiles’ insistence. Derek had cuffed Stiles to the headboard, admiring the undeniably lovely contrast of the plush red fur against the pale skin of Stiles’ lanky wrists. 

Stiles pouted when he realized that in addition to the kinkiness of the cuffs, they also prevented him from touching Derek the way he so desperately wanted to, leaving him to watch as Derek fingered himself open with some more strawberry lube, moaning lewdly just to tease Stiles even more. But Stiles forgot all about his qualms when Derek finally seated himself on his cock.

His mind went completely blank as Derek carefully sunk down on his cock, engulfing him in the most excruciatingly wonderful, tight heat, his warm palms braced on Stiles’ chest. Smirking down wickedly at his boyfriend, Derek had begun gyrating his hips in a positively sinful corkscrew swirl designed specifically to drive them both absolutely wild.

Following a simultaneous orgasm which left them both gasping for air as they held each other tightly, of course, once Derek freed Stiles from the furry handcuffs, they took another break. After gulping down two water bottles each and making a quick run to the bathroom, they returned to the bedroom for another round.

Stiles took the liberty of picking out the chocolate syrup from the selection on the nightstand, a mischievous smirk on his face as he glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend. He rolled Derek onto his back on top of the covers, pressing a few deep kisses to his lips as he popped open the lid of the bottle of chocolate syrup.

Stiles drizzled a line of the sticky chocolate syrup down Derek’s front from the center of his to his navel, the chocolate melting a bit from the warmth of the werewolf’s tan skin. He licked his lips at the delicious sight, Derek spread out for him more appetizing than the most decadent dessert.

Dipping a finger into the pool of chocolate gathered in Derek’s navel, Stiles collected a bit of syrup to smudge over Derek’s pebbled nipples before running it over Derek’s bottom lip. Derek smiled up at Stiles as he sucked the chocolate coated finger into his mouth, playfully nipping at the pad of Stiles’ digit as he swiped his tongue over it.

After lapping the chocolate off his boyfriend, moaning at the taste of both the chocolate and Derek’s skin, Stiles let Derek cover him in rich syrup. Almost ruining the comforter with the amount of chocolate syrup that inadvertently dripped on it, they practically covered each other in chocolate, dedicating themselves to licking one another clean as they possibly could. 

They took a quick shower after using the rest of the bottle, just to wash off the lingering stickiness of the chocolate syrup, though their shared shower did not remain innocent for long. They ended up jerking each other off as the hot water sluicing down over their bodies, kissing and fondling one another as they stroked each other’s cocks, coming on their stomachs with a simultaneous moan.

Once they washed off the cum as well, they impatiently raced back to the bedroom, Stiles making grabby hands for the red glass dildo and the tube of cherry flavored lube, batting his eyelashes at his boyfriend. Derek eagerly obliged, generously lubing up the glass dildo while Stiles fingered himself open, both wanting to take all necessaries precautions, always extra careful when having sex.

After Stiles deemed himself ready, Derek gingerly worked the lubed dildo inside of Stiles, biting his lip as he watched Stiles fist his hands in the sheets. Feeling inspired, he offered Stiles his cock to suck, an offer which Stiles very eagerly accepted, always a fan of putting his oral fixation to good use.

Derek ended up coming down Stiles’ throat as he nailed the blunt, rounded head of the dildo against Stiles’ sensitive prostate, before slowing down the pace of their night with another round of slow, intimate lovemaking, this time with cherry lube. Sweaty and utterly exhausted, despite Derek’s supernatural stamina, they curled up together under the chocolate and lube stained comforter, murmuring wishes for a happy Valentine’s Day as they drifted to sleep in each other’s arms.

And now there they were at ten in the morning, Derek pressing his morning wood against the cleft of Stiles’ ass through their underwear, murmuring about how intoxicating Stiles was. With a small groan as Derek traced the tip of his tongue over a cluster of moles on his neck, Stiles chuckled, “Didn’t you get enough last night, babe?”

“Can never get enough of you,” Derek announced in a mumble, dragging his nose down the line of Stiles’ neck, rocking his hips up to grind his hard cock against Stiles’ ass. Rubbing his thumbs over Stiles’ warm skin, Derek moved to suck his boyfriend’s sensitive ear lobe into his mouth as he whined, “Pretty please? I want you so much.”

In lieu of answering verbally, as per his usual M.O., Stiles braced his hands on the edge of the sink counter and bent over a bit, thrusting his ass back while wiggling his hips in an enticing little sway. Derek groaned low in his throat, tugging Stiles’ black and yellow boxers down to pool at his feet, cock twitching appreciatively at the sight of Stiles’ shapely ass bared. He couldn’t resist grabbing a handful just to feel the smooth skin against his palm, squeezing it affectionately.

Peeling his own boxer briefs down his legs, Derek reached down to open the cabinet under the sink. Hunched over, he pressed a series of kisses to the small of Stiles’ back as he rifled around for the oil based lube he kept on hand for the sole purpose of shower sex.

Once he grabbed ahold of it, he straightened up, kissing his way up to the curve of Stiles’ shoulder, and kicked his underwear aside while he set the bottle of lube on the counter beside Stiles’ hand. Stiles tilted his head to the side, catching Derek’s lips in a filthy kiss, sucking on the werewolf’s bottom lip with a soft, needy moan.

Wetting his fingers with a more than generous dab of lube, Derek used his free hand to spread Stiles’ cheeks, admiring the loose pink pucker of his hole, stretched from the night before. He gingerly ran his thumb over it, dragging the pad of his finger over the furled skin, making sure the skin wasn’t too raw, not wanting Stiles to be in any discomfort whatsoever. Needing verbal confirmation from Stiles, he inquired, “You good, baby? Not too sore?”

“Derek…” Stiles whined, shoving his ass back more, eyes falling closed as his brows furrowed in frustration, always so impatient. Petulance saturating every single last word, Stiles insisted, “Just get your fingers in me!”

“Your wish is my command,” Derek quipped cheekily, tracing the tip of a lubed finger over Stiles’ hole, the digit sinking in to the third knuckle without any resistance whatsoever. He slid another in beside the first, pumping them in and out rhythmically to the beat of Stiles’ heart, careful not to be too rough too soon.

Stiles moaned, biting his lips at the feel of Derek fingering him, admittedly a little bit sore from the previous night’s festivities though more than willing to go another round. For how often he accused Derek of having the libido of a wolf in rut, he was so much worse, existing in a near constant state of arousal, especially where it concerned Derek.

“Good, baby?” Derek wondered aloud, stroking his free hand over the silky skin of Stiles’ ass, tracing his thumb over a line of moles dotting the pale cheek. Gently, he thrust his fingers back in a little deeper, swiping the pad of his index finger over Stiles’ prostate just to hear him whimper oh so sweetly.

“So good,” Stiles whined, biting his lip at the feel of Derek teasing his sensitive prostate, the mere touch of his finger driving Stiles absolutely wild. Already stretched open enough from the night before, desperate for more contact, more friction, more everything, Stiles practically begged, “Derek, please!”

“What, babe? What do you want?” Derek questioned, leaning closer to mold his chest to Stiles’ back, moving to curl a hand around his middle as he shifted a bit closer. Breathing wetly against the back of Stiles’ neck while continuing the movement of his fingers, he pondered aloud, “Another finger?―” Stiles whined and shook his head, a laugh falling from Derek’s lips “―No? Hmm… Maybe you want me inside of you. Really inside of you. Is that it, baby? You want my cock inside you?”

“Ugh, yes!” Stiles groaned out in frustrated desperation, his own cock straining between his legs at Derek’s amazing dirty talk. He would never understand how Derek could go from reticent sourwolf to porn-worthy dirty talker within the span of a few short seconds. Whining again, he pleaded, “Please, Derek!”

Straightening up, Derek added a third finger, Stiles taking it with ease while arching his back a bit, biting his lip. Reckoning that Stiles was ready, Derek grabbed the bottle of lube again, pouring a dollop in his palm to slick his cock, stroking himself a few times.

He rubbed the blunt head of his cock over Stiles’ hole as he very slowly removed his fingers, curling his slick fingers around Stiles’ right hip, squeezing reassuringly. Thrusting his hips forward, lining his cock up to Stiles’ hole, he entered his mewling boyfriend, grunting at the glorious feel of Stiles around him, always so tight no matter how many times they had sex. He loved it.

Pistoning his hips forward until he bottomed out, hips pressed flush against Stiles’ perfectly round ass, Derek nestled his face against the back of Stiles’ neck, breathing in his heady scent. Already panting, Stiles feeling like absolute heaven around him, Derek slowly began to move.

He started with small thrusts, barely pulling out of Stiles before sliding back inside of him, wanting to warm up a bit before ratcheting things up a notch. As much as he wanted to just slam into Stiles over and over again until they were both delirious with indescribable pleasure, he wanted to make it last, wanted to drive Stiles’ out of his mind until all he knew was Derek’s name.

“Derek…” Stiles complained after a while, a frustrated crease between his brows as he griped plaintively. He whined, undulating his hips to take Derek in a few inches deeper, desperate for  _ more _ . And Derek was more than happy to oblige.

Sliding his free hand up Stiles’ back to bury his fingers in his boyfriend’s messy bedhead, he licked a broad strip up from Stiles’ shoulder to behind his ear. In a rough, husky growl, Derek tugged Stiles’ head back a bit and inquired, “This alright, baby?”

“Yeah,” Stiles murmured, voice gruff with a heavy pant, beyond turned on at the erotic manhandling, his hard cock twitching. Nodding as much as he possibly could given Derek’s firm grip on his hair, he babbled, “Yeah, c’mon. Please, Der. Fuck me rough. Want it so bad.”

“Yes, sir,” Derek snarked, nipping at the skin beneath Stiles’ ear, tightening his grip on his hip a touch. Pulling almost completely out of him, Derek let out a deep groan before slamming back into Stiles, shocking a broken gasp out of the both of them.

He set a steady rhythm, pulling back to piston his hips forward and rock into Stiles with enough force and finesse to make his boyfriend gasp, hitting Stiles’ prostate on every rough thrust. With Derek’s hand tugging his head back and the head of his cock nailing his prostate, Stiles panted heavily, his chest heaving as he tightened his grip on the edge of the sink.

Derek trailed his lips down the side of Stiles’ neck, pausing to nip and nibble on the thin skin every now and then, as he pounded into him without mercy. He moaned wantonly at the taste of salt on Stiles’ marmoreal skin, sucking a dark hickey onto his pallid neck while increasing the pace of his thrusts again.

It didn’t take long at all for them both to approach the edge of their release, still keyed up from the night before, Derek letting his eyes flash bright red as he smirked at their reflection in the mirror above the sink. Meanwhile, words coming out garbled and muffled, Stiles breathily announced, “Der! I’m gonna come! M’close!”

“S’okay, baby,” Derek soothed, breathing out against Stiles’ sweaty shoulder, his thrusts growing erratic as he came closer and closer to tumbling off the edge. Dropping his head forward to rest his forehead on Stiles’ shoulder blade, he panted, “Me too. Me too, babe.”

Smiling to himself, Derek moved his hand from Stiles’ hip to his chest, rubbing the slick pad of his thumb over one of Stiles’ nipples, feeling the bud pebbled under his touch. Stiles keened at the unexpected touch, in the process clenching tightly around Derek’s cock, providing just enough extra pressure to get Derek off, the werewolf close to howling as he came inside of Stiles.

Stiles followed close behind, the feel of Derek spilling himself inside him paired with the delightful sensation of the head of Derek’s cock pressed up  _ just so _ against his prostate eliciting him to come completely untouched. His red, neglected cock spurted over the white porcelain of the sink that he collapsed onto after coming, body still quaking with the aftershocks, absolutely exhausted.

Derek managed to catch Stiles before he accidentally brained himself on the edge of the sink, laughing against Stiles’ shoulder as he curled his arms around Stiles’ waist to pull him back up onto his feet. Stiles shook his head defiantly with a mewl, smacking a limp hand against Derek’s chest, whinging, “Can’t stand. Broken. You broke me.”

“Yeah?” Derek chuckled, wrestling with Stiles’ long limbs to arrange him so that he was sitting on the edge of the tub, leaning his head against the tiled wall, eyes closed. Running a hand through Stiles’ sweaty, mussed hair, Derek teased, “Is my dick really that good?”

“Shut up, you know it is,” Stiles mumbled, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck to reel him in closer. Pressing a lazy kiss to Derek’s lips, he sleepily murmured, “Happy fucking Valentine’s Day, Derek.”

Chuckling, Derek returned the kiss, answering, “Happy fucking Valentine’s Day, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/) and the Valentine's Day fic giveaway [here](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/post/156596858855/valentines-day-fic-giveaway)!


End file.
